Snow Stunts Transcript
Here's the transcript for Snow Stunts Radiant Stars: Hey! we're the Radiant Stars. Laura Anderson: And welcome to our brand new video diary. Travis Romero: Where we share all our adventures in the snow. Kelsey Morgan: And in the sea. Laura Anderson: Not to mention, A day in the big city. Jordan Carmichael: So, grab your friends and come exploring with us. Callie Jones: It's not an adventure without you. The opening logo shows The Radiant Stars - Travel Video Diary. Jordan Carmichael: Snow Trip Day 1: Snow Stunts. The first scene shows White Glacier City, ???, ???. (drone beeping) Kelsey Morgan: Hey, viewers. Kelsey here. And today's videos gonna make you wanna grab your skies. We're gonna see one of my sports heroes. All-Out Amy! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: She's so awesome. Callie Jones: I've got to admit. She is good, but you're extremely awesome yourself. And that's why I think you're going to be our very own sports phenomenon. Kelsey Morgan: You mean... Be like All-Out Amy? the biggest sports celebrity on the internet?! Jordan Carmichael: You betcha. And that's why as part of travel videos, today's theme will be Daring To Try. Kelsey Morgan: I don't know. All-Out Amy is a way better athlete than I am. There's no way I can match her. Jordan Carmichael: Well, (to the viewers) Did you know Kelsey beaten the entire school at the ski jump and the bob sleigh race? Kelsey Morgan: She's been practicing for years and has some much experience. Callie Jones: Oh come on. Who needs experience when you're got heart? Kelsey Morgan: But- bu-bu... To try out all her stunts? Travis Romero: Isn't that part of the fun? Kelsey Morgan: Well... yeah. Kind of. Travis Romero: Like that? ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Well, that's actually pretty cool. You know what? I'm in. (to the viewers) Check back tomorrow, folks. this is gonna be good. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Okay, So you're going to video Amy when she comes down first, Right? Laura Anderson: You bet. And here she is! ???, ???. Laura Anderson: And now it's Kelsey's turn. Go, Kelsey, go! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Okay, on three, two, one! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: What the... Is that the legendary white deer? ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! oof! Laura Anderson: Aww. You're were doing so well, right up until you reached my white deer snow sculpture for the festival. Kelsey Morgan: Yay. (groans) ???, ???. Travis Romero: And now, taking inspiration for All-Out Amy is our own marvelous Kelsey! Let's get ready to kite... ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: (screams) Travis Romero: Whoa! ???, ???. (crash) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Kelsey, Kelsey. Are you okay? ???, ???. Callie and Travis: (laughs) ???, ???. Crowd: (cheers) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Alright. Are you ready? Kelsey Morgan: Ready. ???, ???. Laura Anderson: I'm in position! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Kelsey, are you okay? ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Wahoo! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: A snowmobile race? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rich: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dave: Excuse me. Beep-beep. ???, ???. Dave: Close your eyes. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: (inhales, exhales) Smitty: All racers to the starting line. Dave: You guys go. ???, ???. Scott: That's me. ???, ???. Smitty: On your mark. Get set. Go! ???, ???. Rich: Woo-hoo! Harry: Whoo! That's it. Callie Jones: Come on, Kelsey, You can do it! ???, ???. Dave: Yeah. Come on. ???, ???. Dave: Well, it looks like we've got a dandy one here today, Smith. Smitty: Yes, siree. It's a real barn burner with Marvelous Kelsey in fine form, moving out in front of the pack. Laura Anderson: She's actually doing it! Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rich: This is fantastic. ???, ???. Smitty: The weather could be a factor for other racers, but it doesn't seem to be bothering Kelsey. Look at her go! Look at her go! Dave: They're headed for the finish line now, and it's Marvelous Kelsey-- ???, ???. Dave: Whoa! Kelsey Morgan: Aahh! ???, ???. Scott: Did I win? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Kelsey! ???, ???. Harry: Hey, Kelsey. are you okay? Kelsey Morgan: So... did I win the race? Harry: Nope. Kelsey Morgan: (groan, faints) Harry: She's fine. Callie and Laura: Phew. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Okay, I'll admit. All those stunts didn't turn out exactly the way I thought they would. but you know what? I had fun. Travis Romero: Didn't turn out? are you kidding? It turned great! Callie Jones: Guys, get over here! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Look, Callie. I don't want to disapoint to you, but I'm no All-Out Amy. Callie Jones: Not a problem. because you, Kelsey. Our sports friend, have gotten us a ton of views. Jordan Carmichael: That's right. say hello to Snow Sport Bloopers. Our hottest new channel. we've never had so many views before. Laura Anderson: I think this calls for a celebration. Callie Jones: And that calls for some delicious peppermint hot chocolate. Topped with whipped cream and candy canes. unless it's too soon. Kelsey Morgan: You know me. I'll take the biggest cup you're got. Radiant Stars: (laughs) ???, ???. The End.